Sally Warren and Peggy Bannon (Highway Patrol)
Sally Warren '''and '''Peggy Bannon are 2 murderous female bandits. Appear in -''' Highway Patrol (USA 1955 - 1959 Syndicated). Crime/action TV series. 'Episode -' Season 3:20 Lady Bandits (first broadcast in the USA on the 17th of February 1958) 'Played by -'https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0377819/?ref_=tt_cl_t2Emmaline Henry (1928 - 1979) - '''Sally Warrenhttps://www.imdb.com/name/nm0734929/?ref_=tt_cl_t3Dayle Rodney (1928 - 2006) - Peggy Bannon. Sally Warren and Peggy Bannon, masked and disguised as men, commit armed robberies at check cashing establishments. During the robberies 2 employees are killed by the gunwomen. Using stolen cars and with an abandoned house as a hideout, they manage to get through Highway Patrol roadblocks because the cops are looking for men. Eventually the Highway Patrol discover where they've been going wrong in their attempts at catching the bandits. They realize they should be looking for women, not men, when chief Dan Mathews (Broderick Crawford) discovers a makeup pencil dropped beside one of the abandoned stolen getaway cars. The women are trailed to their hideout in the old house. The crooks engage in a short shootout with the Highway Patrol and then try to make a break for it, fleeing across country, Mathews and his officers in pursuit. Mathews and another policeman discover the still armed Warren and Bannon hiding in some scrub, jump them and place the captured female felons under arrest. Description, motivation and character -''' Warren and Bannon are 2 Caucasian women in their late 20s. Warren is a blonde, Bannon a brunette. The pair wear dresses/ conventional female 1950s clothes, but adopt baggy, shapeless male pants and jackets with hats and masks (covering the lower half of the face) to try to disguise their gender and identities during their crimes. Warren is not just robbing for greedy personal gain, she's also trying to get enough money to pay for a "new trial" for an imprisoned male partner. Bannon just wants a lot of money for herself. Both women are smug, pleased with what they see as their cleverness. Bannon is also very much a thrill seeker, who gets a big kick out of robbing and shooting people (trigger happy Bannon shoots both victims during the robberies). They are extremely callous and neither shows any indication of having a conscience which is in the least bothered by their behaviour; at one point Bannon says concerning a man she had shot - "Boy, he dropped like a rock!" 'Weapons - '''Hand guns '''Fate -' Arrested 'Notes -' ''- ''Emmaline Henry is probably best known for her role as the wife of Dr. Bellows in the 1960's fantasy sitcom '''"I dream of Jeannie." - Emmaline Henry '''had also played a villainess role in a first season '''Highway Patrol episode '"Hitchhiker dies" '(1956). vlcsnap-error019.jpg|Sally Warren (Emmaline Henry) vlcsnap-error351.jpg| Peggy Bannon (Dayle Rodney) and Sally Warren (Emmaline Henry) vlcsnap-error347.jpg|Peggy Bannon (Dayle Rodney) vlcsnap-error362.jpg|Sally Warren (Emmaline Henry) vlcsnap-error427.jpg|Peggy Bannon (Dayle Rodney) and Sally Warren (Emmaline Henry) vlcsnap-error052.jpg|Sally Warren (Emmaline Henry) and Peggy Bannon (Dayle Rodney) with Broderick Crawford Category:1950s Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Girl Gang Member Category:Greedy Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Smoker Category:Sociopath Category:Thrill Seeker